


Owl Cup

by kantostartershirt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Army Bird, Army Cup, Army Owl, Army Owl Cup, Best Fic Ever, Candles, Cool, Crack, I made this while my sister read "my immortal" out loud, Kool Kid, Owldasmurkkoolowlasfar, Super Kool, ha not really, kool, tricked you didn't I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantostartershirt/pseuds/kantostartershirt
Summary: OWLS!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseofthechairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthechairs/gifts).



> Tiz iz four army o' lamps.

Thiz is owl cuop. Ouwl cupp is vrery kool. He's a kool kid. His rael name is Owldasmurkkoolowlasfar but him perfers to go bye Kowl Kid. Any wys Kowl Kid is super kool. Butt he haz secret drepresionisms. Becuz he is fiting in a war agianst a armmy. Buot he is secretely in luv wif somone oin de rivalleng armyy.


End file.
